


Dreamnotfound Fluff Book

by IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Boys In Love, DNF, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Wholesome, dreamnotfound, first fanfic, how does one tag, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed/pseuds/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed
Summary: Just Dreamnotfound fluff! There may be some small angst these are all separate stories.I ship there personas not real peopleIf either of them are uncomfortable with this I will take it down
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice :)
> 
> George hasn’t been sleeping enough and Dream is determined to do something about it.

Chapter 1: Late night snuggles

George rubbed his chocolate eyes as he finally finished editing his video. He scrunched his nose as he stifled a yawn, the time was 23:02 (24 hour clock). “When’d it get so late?” He inquired as he rose up from his chair he’d been sitting on for the past few hours. 

The british boy groggily dragged himself into the sitting room, where he saw Dream sat on the sofa. Dream was very tall, stupidly tall in George’s opinion. The brunette rested his head on the dirty blonde curls that belonged to his boyfriend.  
“Good to see ya, never thought you’d leave your room” Dream remarked turning off the TV and turning his attention to the other boy. “Shush you!” George countered flipping over onto the sofa. Dream looked down at him. “You seem tired” he pointed out, rubbing his thumb along the bags that rested below George’s eyes. George held the hand that was resting on the side of his face and nuzzled into it, “Mhm, I’m very tired” he muttered positioning himself so he was laid on his boyfriends lap and looking up at him. “No kidding, you should sleep” the blonde said softly, stroking George’s hair with his free hand.  
George blinks slowly staring up at his boyfriend. “George you need to sleep..” Dream muttered. He pulled the shorter boy into a hug, George buried his face in the crook of the taller boys neck. Flopping onto him, completely exhausted.  
George fell asleep on the spot.  
Softly, Dream wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his head on George’s. The tall man drifted off to sleep.


	2. Rainy Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros kissing in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These all suck tbh but I enjoy writing them and I hope you enjoy reading them

Chapter 2: Rainy worries  
Dream stared out of his boyfriend’s, well now belonged to both of them, bedroom window. Shivering he pulled the blanket over himself, waiting for George to finish in the shower.  
Now, you may be wondering what happened? Why Dream is shivering in his drenched hoodie? And why George is now showering?   
Let’s have a little flashback..

“George please!” Dream begged while the shorter boy was wrapping Dream with a coat. George had already slipped on his own, his was denim blue with a fluffy, hood lining. However, Dream’s coat was a deep green bomber jacket. “Stop being such a baby Mr. Florida” George teased “We get rain here all the time” Dream groaned.   
Rain isn’t Dream’s favourite weather, however for some reason George loved it. He loved the way the water fell from the sky and formed puddles. He loved playing in the rain and feeling it drop onto his face. He loved being able to watch the raindrops drip down his window, Dream didn’t get it. 

As they edged closer to the door, George at some point had grabbed Dream’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze.   
They exited the house and George locked the door. Gazing around, Dream noticed the beautiful atmosphere. He saw the rain dripping off the leaves and onto the ground. He saw the puddles grow bigger by the minute. Most importantly, he saw the smile on George’s face, and that was the best part of the day.

Not a second to waste, George pulled Dream further out and into a puddle. The water rippled as he stepped into the puddle with his black wellingtons, the liquid splashed up around his shoes. Looking up from the ground, he was met with the bright smile of the brunette. 

George quickly pulled Dream’s hand, making the blonde do a twirl before falling into the water. “Oh you’ll pay!” Dream threatens playfully at the laughing boy. He scrambles to his feet and jumps at the other, splashing them both.   
This went on for another hour or so, of the two men splashing each other both getting covered in water. Until Dream decided to put a stop to it!  
He grabbed the shorter boy’s wrist and pulled him for a soft kiss, he placed his free hand on the others waist. George’s lips were cold and slightly chapped but Dream didn’t care, despite these aspects to him George’s lips were soft.   
Dream felt hands lightly land on his neck, they were freezing. The kiss, despite the cold weather was warm and soft. Dream almost felt upset as he pulled away from the kiss, only to open his eyes to a blushing brunette. 

“That was..nice..” Dream started after a few minutes of awkward silence. “Yeah..” George continued “Let’s do it again” and before Dream could think George had grabbed his chin and pulled him in once again for a warm and heartfelt kiss. 

Once it had finished for the second time, only then did the men realise how late it was. “Let’s go inside” Dream said shivering. George didn’t even respond, he just pulled the taller boy inside the house.  
“I call dibs on the shower first!” George teased  
“WHAT NO!” Dream combated as they both raced up the stairs in order to try get to the shower first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept requests :)


End file.
